


If I should ever leave you

by sykeslicious



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykeslicious/pseuds/sykeslicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sole non è ancora sorto, ma Oliver riesce a sentire i vicini iniziare a svegliarsi .<br/>Connor sta iniziando a dondolare il suo corpo contro il muro, sbattendo la testa in soffici tonfi, come se stesse cercando di punirsi.</p>
<p>"Ehi, ehi, fermati" sussura dolcemente Oliver, mettendo una mano dietro la testa di Connor.<br/>Con esitazione poggia l'altra mano sulla spalla di Connor, e Connor si sporge verso entrambi i tocchi. <br/>"Ecco, solo...vieni dentro." dice, e in qualche modo convince Connor a lasciare il pavimento ed entrare nel suo appartamento.</p>
<p>"Oliver, ho- ho fatto una cazzata" ripete Connor, la voce soffocata.</p>
<p>"Lo so, l'hai già detto. Stai bene? Questo non riguarda..."</p>
<p>La parola noi rimasta nell'aria, vaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I should ever leave you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I should ever leave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483129) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Dell'autrice: Questo lavoro è programmato per il piacere privato del lettore. Non do il permesso di leggere questo lavoro a voce alta e/o condiviso con la stampa, o con chiunque lavori a detta produzione di How To Get Away With Murder, incluso il cast, la crew, gli scrittori o i produttori. Inoltre non do il permesso di condividere questo lavoro con un terzo partito come Goodreads, che credo sia una risorsa programmata per pubblicare lavori all'esterno del fandom.
> 
> Del traduttore: Ad essere sinceri, questo è il mio primo tentativo di traduzione di qualsiasi testo come fanfiction/one shot/flashfic/drabble. Spero di essere stata all'altezza e di non aver fatto scemare, in qualsiasi modo, la bellezza di questo lavoro. Enjoy.

Oliver non vede Connor da quando l'ha sbattuto fuori dal suo appartamento, due mesi prima. Ha cancellato il numero di Connor per ripicca, certo, ma sfortunatamente l'aveva già imparato memoria. Connor l'ha chiamato esattamente tre volte da allora, tutte entro la settimana dopo, tra le due e le cinque di mattina.

Oliver le ha lasciate accatastare nella segreteria. Ha fatto l'errore di ascoltarne una, una volta, e ha sentito la voce ansimante di Connor, chiaramente ubriaco, mormorare un "Oliver..."

Non erano delle scuse. Non era niente. Connor gli aveva fatto chiaramente capire che non erano niente.

Come gli pareva.

Oliver l'aveva superato.

Perciò andava a lavoro, lavorando dalle nove alla cinque, tornava a casa, preparava la cena, si allenava, guardava il canale di storia, ripetuto all'infinito. Era andato ad un appuntamento al buio, e aveva realizzato, attraverso un'innaturale e imbarazzante cena con il ragazzo, che non avevano niente in comune, era tornato a casa, era rimasto disorientato da un capitolo di House of Leaves ed era andato a letto.

Oliver attraversa la routine. Va tutto bene, gli piace il suo solito caffè alla mattina, e gli piace andare a lavoro senza uno sconvolto, sudato Oliver che si presenta proprio nel mezzo della sua corsetta, volendo del sesso.

Oliver sta bene, anche mentre sta facendo alcune pulizie, e trova il libro delle parole crociate che Connor gli aveva comprato e lanciato addosso, alzando le sopracciglia, dicendogli che può risolvere un rompicapo mentre lo prende.  
Connor si è leccato le labbra lascivamente, e Oliver ora arrossisce, ricordando come la rivista è stata lanciata sotto l'armando, dimenticata, quando Connor gli ha leccato l'apertura e in seguito l'ha scopato sul pavimento della cucina.

Oliver prende il libro e lo poggia sul tavolo, scuotendo la testa. Fottuto Connor Walsh.

Non butta via il libro. Risolve un enigma ogni mattina. Non perché Oliver ha un certo attaccamento emotivo al regalo, o qualcos'altro. 

Una mattina, Oliver si sta lavando i denti, pensando a come risolvere l'enigma numero 29, quando sente un bussare irrequieto alla porta.

Si dirige verso la porta in canotta e boxer, e apre ad un Connor tremante, che ripete "Ho fatto una cazzata, ho fatto una cazzata" ancora e ancora.

La confusione si trasforma immediatamente in preoccupazoine quando guarda Connor sprofondare sul pavimento del corridoio.

 

È pallido e sudato, i capelli arrufati, c'è del fango sulla sua scarpa e i suoi vestiti sono fradici, umidità con sudore e lacrime e chi sa cos'altro. Nega di essere sotto l'influenza di droghe, ma sta chiaramente attraversando qualcosa.

Sembra spezzato e indifeso, gli occhi che guizzano febbrilmente, l'immagine confindente che Oliver ricorda, sembra distrutta ora.   
Il sole non è ancora sorto, ma Oliver riesce a sentire i vicini iniziare a svegliarsi.  
Connor sta iniziando a dondolare il suo corpo contro il muro, sbattendo la testa in soffici tonfi, come se stesse cercando di punirsi.

"Ehi, ehi, fermati" sussura dolcemente Oliver, mettendo una mano dietro la testa di Connor.  
Con esitazione poggia l'altra mano sulla spalla di Connor, e Connor si sporge verso entrambi i tocchi.   
"Ecco, solo...vieni dentro." dice, e in qualche modo convince Connor a lasciare il pavimento ed entrare nel suo appartamento.

"Oliver, ho- ho fatto una cazzata" ripete Connor, la voce soffocata.

"Lo so, l'hai già detto. Stai bene? Questo non riguarda..."

La parola noi rimasta nell'aria, vaga.

Connor scuote la testa, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro. “Io, no, ho mandato a rotoli qualcos'altro, ma si, si, anche quello. Ho mandato a rotoli anche noi, sono un grande stronzo, e tu sei il migliore - il migliore -"

Connor geme, camminando avanti e indietro, e poi nota il libro dellle parole crociate e indovinelli, sul tavolo di Oliver. Si lascia andare in una risata isterica, e lo prende.

"L'hai tenuto" dice, sorpreso.

"Si. Mi piacciono le parole crociate," risponde Oliver. "Sono rilassanti. Vuoi farne qualcuno? Potresti averne-"

Connor sfoglia le pagine, guardando la scrittura ordinata di Oliver in ogni indovinello. “L'ho comprato per te,” dice distrattamente. “Penso che stessi cercado di— Volevo farlo. Noi possiamo— e noi eravamo— sei molto più che sesso.” dice, con gli occhi puntati nel nulla. 

"Connor," dice risolutamente, "Sono davvero preoccupato per te. C'è qualcuno che posso chiamare? Un membro della famiglia, un amico? Se stai avendo un attacco di panico, posso portarti in ospedale."

Connor lascia andare un singhiozzo. “Non ho nessuno,” dice miserabilmente.

Oliver prende un respiro profondo. “Lo sai che non è vero,” dice silenzionasmente, camminando verso di lui. Apre le braccia e Connor semplicemente crolla nel suo abbraccio, lasciando che Oliver lo stringa. Rimangono così per una piccola eternità, finché il respiro di Connor rallenta fino a raggiungere una ritmo normale.

"Ehi, togliti questi vestiti bagnati, okay? Non hai bisogno di andare anche in ipotermia." dice Oliver dolcemente.

Connor annuisce, disorientato, e lascia che Oliver lo conduca in bagno. I suoi vestiti sporchi e le scarpe vengono tolti, e Oliver gli prepara una doccia calda. C'è qualcosa che assomiglia in modo spospettoso a del sangue seccato nelle mani di Connor, ma Oliver lo spinge indietro nella sua mente mentre lava Connor, e lo asciuga nel suo asciugamo più soffice.

Connor sembra ancora scosso, e Oliver sospira e lo guida verso il suo letto, rimboccandogli le coperte e posizionandogli dei cuscini accanto, costruendo una barriera di cuscini come faceva per i suoi cugini più piccoli quando erano malati.

 

Sembra che piaccia a Connor, e si aggrappa ad uno dei cuscini, osservandolo con uno sguardo vitreo.

Oliver torna nel suo soggiorno, e chiama il suo supervisore. Lei lo rassicura dicendo che non ci sono problemi se rimane a casa da lavoro, quindi è tutto apposto. Oliver apre il suo computer, fa partire qualche programma, attraversa alcune email, e poi torna a controllare Connor. 

Non è addormentato.

Connor si trova nella stessa posizione , raggomitolato su sé stesso a fissare il vuoto. 

Oliver gli da una pacca sulla spalla. “Stai bene?” 

"Perché sei dolce nei miei confronti?" gli domanda Connor, raggiungendo la mano sulla sua spalla.

Oliver alza le spalle. “Perché sono un essere umano decente? Non ho bisogno di una ragione per essere gentile con qualcuno." risponde. “In più è evidente che hai passato qualcosa..."

"Rimani?" chiede Connor, intrecciando le dita di Oliver alle sue, proprio mentre Oliver si sta allontanando. 

Oliver prende le coperte e ci striscia dentro, accanto a Connor. “Cosa è successo, Connor?”

E Connor racconta. All'inizio la storia esce a pezzi e segmenti, innaturale e alla rinfusa, e poi, proprio come una diga che si rompe, viene fuori come un'onda. Lacrime scivolano sul viso affranto di Connor, lentamente, e non si fermano finché non ha finito.

Oliver si vergognerà in seguito ad ammettere che non ricorda nessun dettaglio del corpo o della serata che ha passato Connor, tranne che è stata orribile, ma ricorda ogni parola usata da Connor per dirgli che è dispiaciuto di essere andato a letto con quel ragazzo, che è terribile quando si parla di relazioni, che non ne ha mai avute, ma vuole davvero provarci, provarci con Oliver, e gli dispiace tanto, così tanto.

"Shh, va tutto bene" dice Oliver, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Connor.

Connor lo bacia sulla bocca, tutto lingua ed emozioni di gratitudine, stringendo Oliver come se stesse cercando un'ancora. 

"Ci penso io a te" afferma Oliver e poggia la testa di Connor sul suo petto, intrecciando una mano nei suoi capelli.

"Ci pensi tu a me" ripete Connor, stronfinando il viso sul petto di Oliver, concordando.


End file.
